Seize the Day
by 1080
Summary: Jennifer Mosley has just come to a scary conclusion, she might just be in love with her Best Friend Ned Bigby. But has she figured it out too late? Has she already lost her chance? NedMoze Chapter 3 POSTED!
1. Watching from Afar

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT** own _Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide_; it's the property of Scott Fellows and Nickelodeon.

Seize the Day

Chapter 1: Watching from Afar

_Today's the Day._ Jennifer "Moze" Mosley thought as she walked through the doors of James K. Polk Middle School. _Today's the Day that I'm going to confront Ned about everything. There he is standing by his locker. Come on Moze you can do this, it's only Ned. Oh, he's looking this way…no maybe I can't do this… _

While she had never admitted it to anyone, she'd barely admitted it to herself; but there was something about her best friend Ned Bigby that made her want to feel, well like a girl. Something about him that made her feel weak at the knees and strong at the same time. Something that when he looked at her he could make her feel like she was flying and yet at the same time scared her beyond reason.

Lately she'd come to realize what that thing could be and it scared her.

She had always been more of a "tom-boy" and yes she was quite content with herself; but in the last few months things really seemed like they'd changed between she and Ned. The more she was around him, the more she wanted him to see her as the girl she actually was; instead of the "tom-boy" best friend or maybe even the "sister" he saw her as.

She didn't actually even know when she first started thinking about 'him' like this. Maybe it was the times that everyone thought they were couple. The more she thought about it the less foreign that actually seemed to her. It almost seemed like a good thing. But no, Ned Bigby was her 'Best Friend' not her 'Boy Friend' or even a perspective one. But still…

Though while all these things could cause no harm in her mind; what would happen if they ever got out. Could Ned ever see as more than 'one of the guys' he'd even told her that she dressed like a guy. Was that all he was ever going to think of her as? In all honesty that had actually hurt her; though it wasn't until just recently had she started to come to a conclusion why.

She Jennifer Anne Mosley was falling in love with her best friend Ned Bigby. Could they really ever be more than "Just Friends?" Sure they'd kissed and sure they'd both sworn up and down to each other that they didn't feel anything; but deep down Moze knew she did feel something, a big something.

Coming to stand in front of her best friend Ned; Moze felt her resolve wavering. _No I can do this, it's Ned, it's only Ned. Then why does this seem so hard…_

Maybe she'd been standing there a moment to too long because she suddenly found a hand waving in front of her face.

"Hey Moze? You in there?" Ned asked waving a hand in front of his best friend's face. "Are you ok?" A bit of concern evident in his voice. _Wow Moze sure looks nice today…wait where did that come from!_

Coming out of the clouds Moze smiled back. "Yeah I'm ok. Just thinking you know?"

"Oh. Anything you want share?"

"No. Not really." _Liar. Share. Tell him what you want to say._

"Ok." Ned paused almost as if he was trying to decide whether or not to say something. "Hey Moze, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did." Came the laughing response. _See this isn't so bad. Just like regular._

"No I'm serious. I just wanted to know if you think I should ask Suzie to the dance this Friday."

"Umm…" _What do I do? He's my best friend and I want him to be happy, so I do I tell him to go for it? Maybe even help him talk to Suzie? _"Yeah, sure Ned. Don't see how she could turn you down."

Her friend smiled brightly at her, "Thanks Moze. Really. I've got to fine Suzie, I'll see you later." Ned ran off at high speed in a quest to find his 'dream girl.'

Moze watched him run off and felt a part of her heart break. This was too hard. She couldn't just be his 'best friend' anymore. _I want him to be happy. But I really want him to be happy with me… _

A/N: This is my first fan-fic in a LONG time. I've decided to try to get back into writing again. I still am going to attempt to finish my other fic, but I just couldn't quite get this idea out of my head. Should I continue? Please leave a non-flaming review, Thanks!


	2. Trials of the Heart

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT** own _Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide_; it's the property of Scott Fellows and Nickelodeon.

Seize the Day

Chapter 2: Trials of the Heart

Confidence bolstered, Ned Bigby ran though the halls of James K. Polk Middle School. _Time to find Suzie and ask her to the dance._ _Moze was right, there's no way she can turn me down. Moze…_

Slowing his pace, Ned started to replay the events of the day in his head. _Let's see…Moze came up…seemed like something was off with her. Maybe I should have talk to her more…Then I asked about Suzie and Moze looked…well sad…I hate to her sad, she's got such a great smile. I like it when she smiles…WHOA. Where did that come from?_

For the second time in just a few minutes Ned Bigby had less than "Best Friend" type thoughts about one Jennifer Mosley. Shaking his head in an attempt to clear it. _I have to find Moze…I mean Suzie…I mean…Ok that's it. I need help._

Of late one Ned Bigby was having strange thoughts about his "Best Friend" Moze. Today wasn't the first time it happened either. It seemed that more and more that making sure Moze was happy was one of his top priorities.

Sure they were best friends and all best friends like to see each other happy. He liked to see Cookie happy, but with Moze it was just felt different. With Moze it hurt him if she was unhappy; he felt something that could almost literally be called pain.

_What am I doing? Come on Bigby snap out of it. It's only Moze. Relax. Your "Best Friend" remember? Not your "Girl Friend." Right. I have to find Suzie she's the girl I want to go to the dance with. Right…_

Spotting Suzie at the other end of the hall, Ned skidded to a halt in front of her. "Um. Hi Suzie."

Startled Suzie offered a smile, "Hi Ned."

"So how are you today, you look, um, nice." Ned stammered, trying to come up with something to break the ice. _Come on Bigby. You're not going to freeze this time._

"Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself Ned."

"So Suzie I was wondering…" Ned started, trying to form the words. _Not going to freeze. Talking to Moze is never this hard…_

Suzie Crabgrass just smiled, she knew where this was going. She'd been expecting it. "…If I'd go to the dance with you on Friday, right Ned?"

Surprised to say the least, Ned tried to form an understandable response. "I wanted to know if you think I should ask Moze to the dance…" Ned realizing what he said slammed his hand over his mouth. _What have I done? What am I saying? Come on Ned. This is Suzie think…_

"Oh…"

"NO. Suzie. What I meant to ask was if you wanted to go to the dance with me." Ned placed his hands in front of him as if trying to defend himself. "Yeah wanted to know if you wanted to go with me. Um yeah."

The young girl chuckled lightly. "Sure Ned I'll go with you, that is; if I'm the one you really want to go with…" _It really is sweet; he must really get nervous around me._

Ned nodded profusely. "I definitely want to go with you. Suzie."

"Ok then. Pick me up at my house at 7:00." Suzie turned and headed toward class.

"Ok." Ned called after her. _What's happening? Wanted to know if I should ask Moze…I don't like Moze, well I mean I like Moze, just not in the date kind of way right?_

Now more than ever Ned Bigby was confused. Sure he'd thought about Moze a lot more lately and yes he cared about her. But he now had a date with his "dream girl." _So why aren't I happy?_

**A/N**: Hello everyone. I really, really, really want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews. You've all really encouraged me. Thank you so much. That said I should probably apologize to all of you. This chapter isn't what it should be and I'm sorry. I just can't seem to get it all out right. So I'm sorry if it sucked and it was short. I'm working to make the next one better. Please hang in there. And if you leave a _non-flaming_ review I'd really appreciate it, Thanks!


	3. Going through the Motions

**Disclaimer**: I **DO NOT** own _Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide_; it's the property of Scott Fellows and Nickelodeon

Seize the Day

Chapter 3: Going Through the Motions

"Moze, Ned over here!" Cookie called across the cafeteria.

Jennifer Mosley turned and walked toward the table. _Ok Moze. You can get through this it's only lunch._ Ned took a seat a cross from her with a smile.

"Hey Moze. You were right, Suzie couldn't say no." If it was possible his smile grew. "And I owe it all to you. You're the best friend I could have."

"Hey." Cookie interjected. "I thought I was your friend too."

"Ok, Moze you're the best girl friend I have." Ned quickly turned red. "I mean you're the best friend who's a girl that I know…yeah that's it."

"Umm, thanks." Came the embarrassed reply. _I'd like to be your "girlfriend." No. Stop. Don't think like that._

Ned turned back to Cookie. "So you're the best friend I have that's a guy. Happy now?"

"Yes. Thanks Ned."

"So Moze," Ned started, "Are you going to the dance? Do you have a date?"

"Umm. I well, I mean…" _Come on Jennifer pull it together. It's still Ned. Just talk to him. Tell him about that "guy"…yeah that'll work._ "Well, there is this guy that I want to ask…"

"Oh?" Ned looked surprised. "Who is he?"

"Well, just a guy in a few of my classes. I really want to ask him. It's just if he says no. I don't quite know how I'll react." Moze looked down her face a light shade of red.

Ned quickly ran through all of Moze's classes. He had a few with her. _Who could this guy be? Wait. Why do I care? Because…Moze is my friend and I want her to be happy. Yeah that's it._ "So do you need some tips?"

Moze smiled slightly. "No. I really don't think your tips are going to get me out of this one. This time it's a little different."

"Oh, come on Moze. Have I ever steered you wrong before?"

"Yeah…" Moze said amused, "Your plans don't have the best track record."

"What? My plans are always fool-proof." Ned quickly turned to Cookie for support.

His best guy friend just shook his head. "Sorry Ned, I have to side with Moze on this one. You're plans don't necessarily always work."

"Ok, so there not the best, but still…"

Moze couldn't see him too down on himself, "Your right Ned, not all your plans are bad."

"Really?" Ned looked up hopeful.

Moze unconsciously reached out and took his hand resting on the table. "No. Most of your plans are really bad." Moze couldn't completely hold in a laugh at Ned's expression.

"Well I think Ned's always got good ideas." A new voice interjected.

Moze looked up to see Suzie Crabgrass coming behind Ned. "Oh Suzie…"

Realizing the position of his hand, Ned quickly pulled away and gave a quick embaressed look at the girl across from him. "Would you care to sit down Suzie?" Ned asked hopefully.

"Sure."

Moze watched the happy couple across table. It was like suddenly she and Cookie didn't even exsist. _I wish Ned would look at me that way._

Ned must have said something right, because Suzie leaned in and kissed his cheek.

_Oh I can't take this anymore…_ "I've got to go." Moze quickly jumped up and left the table.

Cookie watched the retreating back of the girl. _I wonder what that was all about. Moze sure was acting strange today…_

A/N: Again thank you all for the great reviews, they're very much appreciated. But I do want to apologize to you. I'm having an awful lot of trouble getting into these characters. In my last attempt at a fan-fic, it just seemed easier to write them. But anyways, please, please, bare with me. In my next 'Ned's Declassified' fic, I'll try to do better. Just need a little more time to get better at these characters. But please keep reading this one; I'll try to make this one better along the way. Again thank you for all the great reviews. And if you could please leave a _non-flaming review_, Thanks!


End file.
